Talk:Sally/@comment-38008003-20190102221038
Here i will give conspiration to you about creppypasta character 1.creppypasta character is 50/50 50 real 50 fake My opinion creppypasta character are real in real life : - Slenderman I believe he,s real because he,s story from country dutch i pretty sure the original slender story on dutch slenderman live on dutch forest not american forest - sally williams Okay this one can be happen we not born on 90 years okay and we don,t know about her but la mishi mishi just give her story with short -lulu She is live on dutch forest now on slender mansion she eyes actually prying by the 2 girl bully 1 bully she eyes lulu eyes not prying by the zalgo but prying by the bully -lily kennet She is can be real but its still fill proof about her -oliver henderikson He,s can be real we don,t know about his -jeff the killer Lets explain here he,s real but many people no believe him also he,s just fiction but actually he,s real -ben drowned He,s real -eyeless jack The picture take by mitch actually not take by him this now people who take picture of eyeless jack still unkowing - the proxy (ticci toby,masky,hoodie They are real they are on dutch forest -Laughing jack -sonic exe - tails doll -pinkamena -happy appy -candle cove -splendorman - zalgo (the men of dajjal) -lazari swann -abandoned by disney -suicide mouse -1999 -pokemon lavender syndrome -polybious -alice killing -nurse ann - the clockworks -suicide squidward -max and ruby lost episode 004 -dolly the doll -black eyed kids -eerie the living cat doll -bloody painter -the judge angel Well she can be real we don,t know about her -666 username youtube -mereana curse video youtube His curse doesn,t work again after the priest destroy his curse 2. The 2 teenager girl not meet slenderman but they just meet the devil disguise as slenderman There is theory that they just meet the devil not slenderman 3.BILLCHANNEL IS A LIE?!! okay lets explain here why bill on youtube channel say every fake on his picture on his youthbe channel if he,s dead his work will done like angry grandpa bill can be lie to you.why he,s worry if he say real people will panic bill have 50 true and 50 lie and 50 unknown 4.the creator creppypasta character is a lie The creator of creppypasta character is a lie why they lie if they say real well people will panic 5.the ritual of summon creppypasta character If the creator creppypasta say fake but why there is ritual to call creppypasta character on wattpad that,s weird okay 6.slender mansion I have theory here slender have omnipotence he,s create his mansion for creppypasta character like lulu,sally,lily 7.slenderman is a soldier of dutch I believe he,s die on world war 2 and he,s turn into slenderman because darkness fill to him That,s all conspiration about creppypasta character dude but if you still say fake and not real that,s fine if you still not believe it why you not call creppypasta character with ouija board dude